Astrid Hofferson
'''Astrid Hofferson' (ang. Astrid Hofferson) — jedna z głównych bohaterek serii Jak wytresować smoka, serialu, gier oraz krótkometrażówek. Początkowo największa rywalka Czkawki podczas smoczego szkolenia, jako pierwsza dała się przekonać jego ideologii zakładającej przyjazne życie ze smokami. Wytresowała smoczycę z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, której nadała imię Wichura. Astrid jest jednym z najbardziej poważanych wojowników oraz Jeźdźców. Sztuk walki uczyła się sama, ponieważ zawsze kierowały nią ambicje i pragnienie bycia najlepszą wojowniczką w grupie. Jest również drugim najlepszym smoczym Jeźdźcem po Czkawce, dzięki czemu niejednokrotnie jest jego prawą ręką oraz zastępczynią. Dziewczyna jest żoną Czkawki i ma z nim dwójkę dzieci: córkę Zephyr oraz syna Nuffinka. Charakter Astrid jest bardzo odważną, buntowniczą, spostrzegawczą i pewną siebie dziewczyną. Dla nieznajomych bywa uderzająca i twarda, a wręcz zimna. Jest też poważna, stosuje lakoniczne wypowiedzi i mówi wtedy, gdy jest pewna, że ma rację. Jej ambicja i siła sprawiają, że trudno jej zaimponować, a większość chłopaków się jej boi. Nie toleruje podrywów, na które zazwyczaj reaguje agresją. Jest kimś na wzór średniowiecznej feministki - nie znosi, gdy mężczyźni traktują ją z pobłażaniem czy ją wyśmiewają, dlatego też jest bardzo zaradna i samodzielna. Jest przyzwyczajona do bycia zdaną na siebie. Wykazując się silną pewnością siebie, lubi wygrywać i pokazywać innym swoje możliwości, a gdy wytyczy sobie cel, zrobi wszystko, aby go osiągnąć. Usiłuje udowadniać, że nie jest osobą zdolną do bycia zdominowaną. Widać jednak, że jej oschła i brutalna osobowość ulega całkowitej przemianie, gdy przebywa z przyjaciółmi - Czkawką, Szczerbatkiem i swoją smoczycą, a później również z resztą drużyny jeźdźców. Lubi się droczyć i czasem z nimi zabawić. Potrafi być czuła, wyrozumiała i empatyczna. Jest też troskliwa i walczy w obronie przyjaciół, np. kiedy Czkawka zostaje zaatakowany przez Koszmara Ponocnika podczas ostatniego etapu szkolenia. Za czasów wojen ze smokami, jest typem samotnika. Nastawiona na naukę i treningi, pozwalające jej stać się dobrym wojownikiem i bronić tego, na czym jej zależy, uchodzi za najlepszą członkinię grupy młodzieży biorącej udział w smoczym szkoleniu. Koledzy oraz sam Pyskacz Gbur podziwiają ją za odwagę, zimną krew oraz umiejętności; nigdy nie jest skora do żartów i traktuje szkolenie rzeczowo. Nie ufa Czkawce, a wręcz gardzi nim jako wyjątkowo nieudolnym chłopcem. Gdy ten zaczyna przejawiać potencjał pogromcy smoków, Astrid reaguje z chorobliwą wręcz zazdrością widząc jego postępy oraz fakt, że teraz to on jest lubiany, a ona znika w jego cieniu. Daje upust wściekłości, ćwicząc miotanie toporem coraz bardziej agresywnie. Usiłuje siłą wydobyć od Czkawki prawdę na temat tego, w jaki sposób radzi sobie tak dobrze na arenie. Gdy ten zabiera ją na romantyczny lot na Szczerbatku, światopogląd i charakter dziewczyny ulegają częściowej, lecz diametralnej zmianie. Wówczas po raz pierwszy ujawnia swoją przyjazną część charakteru. Dostrzega piękno kryjące się w przyjaźni ze smokiem, docenia również Czkawkę i obdarza go uczuciem. Obiecuje pomóc zachować jego sekret, a podczas ostatecznej próby naraża własne życie, ratując przyjaciela. Niedługo później wprost okazuje mu swoje uczucia, dołączając jednak element typowej sobie agresji, wpierw go uderzając, a dopiero potem całując. Stojąc na czele drużyny jeźdźców u boku Czkawki, Astrid jest niezwykle odpowiedzialna i poważna, ze zniecierpliwieniem, politowaniem, a niekiedy agresją reagując na wygłupy bliźniaków czy Sączysmarka. Wielokrotnie wspiera Czkawkę w podejmowaniu trudnych decyzji i dowodzi drużyną pod jego nieobecność. Sama lubi od czasu do czasu spędzić poranek sam na sam z Wichurą. Gdy staje przed wyzwaniem, jest skłonna zmierzyć się z nim samotnie, nie chcąc angażować w to przyjaciół i tym samym narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Niejednokrotnie prowadzi to do sytuacji, w których dziewczyna wpada w tarapaty, o czym nie wie nikt z przyjaciół. W pięć lat po wytresowaniu smoków, Astrid utraciła znaczną część swojej wojowniczej natury na rzecz statusu partnerki przyszłego wodza Berk. Zachowuje się o wiele przyjaźniej w stosunku do reszty mieszkańców wioski. Staje się bardzo kobieca, zaś w stosunku do Czkawki - wylewna, czuła i troskliwa. Z chęcią podróżuje wraz z Czkawką i odkrywa nowe lądy. Choć nadal nie rozstaje się ze swoim toporem, używa go raczej do zastraszania niż jako broń. Docenia natomiast siłę, jaką dają dobrze dobrane słowa. Używa tej umiejętności podczas spotkania z Drago, choć bezskutecznie. Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru, lubi przedrzeźniać Czkawkę, znakomicie lata na Wichurze i nadal lubi rywalizację. Ma duże grono wielbicieli dzięki Smoczym Wyścigom. Pozostaje niezwykle silna i zwinna, i choć preferuje pokojowe nastawienie, nie rezygnuje z typowych dla siebie agresywnych gestów. Nie jest też tak zamknięta w sobie i niedostępna jak dawniej, swobodnie flirtując z Czkawką. Wygląd Jako dziecko thumb|Pięcioletnia AstridMając zaledwie pięć lub sześć lat, Astrid nosi hełm o długich, zagiętych w łuk rogach, nieproporcjonalnie duży w stosunku do jej ciała. Dziewczyna posiada już swój własny topór, którym nawet potrafi już władać. Ma charakterystyczne, długie i bujne blond włosy związane w dwa kucyki po bokach głowy. Dziewczynka ma duże, niebieskie oczy, z ciekawością, mądrością i uwagą spoglądające na świat. Jako piętnastolatka thumb|Astrid w wieku 15 lat Piętnastoletnia Astrid, mimo, iż szczupła i mało umięśniona, jest bardzo silna i sprytna i doskonale radzi sobie w walce ze smokami (i nie tylko). Ma okrągłą twarz, lekko wypukłe kości policzkowe, mały nos, wąskie usta i nieznacznie odstające uszy. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy i blond włosy z długimi, przypominającymi grzywkę pasemkami, które przykrywają część jej twarzy, z tyłu zaś opadają w postaci warkocza. Na głowie nosi wąską brązową opaskę. Zwykle zakłada rodzaj bordowej spódnicy, złożonej z dwóch warstw: gładkiej spodniej i wierzchniej - mocowanych obok siebie pojedynczych pasów materiału przyozdobionych ćwiekami. Na talii znajdują się małe metalowe ćwieki w kształcie czaszek oraz mała brązowa sakiewka. Nogi ociepla rodzaj niebieskich getrów. Charakterystyczną dla Astrid jest koszulka w paski o różnych odcieniach niebieskiego oraz naramienniki nabijane ćwiekami i ozdobione czaszkami. Na rękach nosi karwasze z jasnobrązowej skóry. Często ma ze sobą wojenny topór obosieczny. Astrid jest jedynym wikingiem poza Czkawką, który nie posiada i nie nosi hełmu (Czkawka założył swój jednorazowo, zaś Astrid nosiła hełm, będąc dzieckiem). Jako osiemnastolatka W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, przed wydarzeniami z drugiej części filmu, Astrid jest wysoką, dojrzałą i atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Ubiera się tak samo jak w pierwszej części, nadal nosi niebieską koszulkę, metalowe naramienniki i ozdobioną czaszkami brązową spódnicę. W ostatnim odcinku serialu ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę, charakterystyczną dla siebie w kolejnej ekranizacji. Jako dwudziestolatka thumb|Astrid w wieku 20 lat W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 dziewczyna ma 20 lat, a jej wygląd ulega znacznej zmianie. Wyrosła na piękną kobietę, wygląda bardzo dojrzale. Ponieważ jest wyższa, jej głowa wydaje sie nieco mniejsza i bardziej proporcjonalna w stosunku do ciała. Jej twarz jest pełniejsza, a kości policzkowe bardzo wyraźne, zwłaszcza z profilu. Nieco dłuższe i gęstsze włosy splecione są w warkocz opadający na lewe ramię, w który wpleciony jest mniejszy, grzywka zaś nie zasłania oczu. Astrid nosi czerwoną koszulkę, futrzaną brązową spódniczkę i zupełnie nowy element ubioru, jakim jest kaptur zakładany czasem do lotów na smoku. Na nogach ma ciemnoniebieskie spodnie i brązowe nakolanniki. Wysokie buty sięgają jej niemal do kolan i mają jasnobrązowy kolor. Podobnie jak u Czkawki, zmiany w stroju symbolizują zmiany, jakie zaszły w jej charakterze. Więcej futra oznacza, że stała się bardziej delikatna i uczuciowa (chociaż jego funkcja to również zapewnienie ciepła podczas dalekich lotów na smoku), zaś kolce i naramienniki świadczą o tym, że wciąż pozostała twardą wojowniczką. Znaczący jest także kolor bluzki, niebieski to chłód i antypatia, zaś czerwony to miłość i uczuciowość. Jako dwudziestojednolatka thumbW kolejnej odsłonie filmu Astrid, mając około dwudziestu jeden lat niewiele się zmieniła. Posiada dwa stroje: codzienny oraz bojową zbroję. Ubranie codzienne bardzo przypomina to z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, zasadniczą różnicą jest barwa bluzki, która znów jest niebieska. Futrzany kolnierz z kapturem zostaje zastąpiony zwykłym czerwonym bolerkiem, a naramienniki są podbite futrem. Dużą zmianę przeszły też buty Astrid. Oczywiście, dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu nosi charakterystyczną dla siebie, nabijaną ćwiekami spódnicę. thumb|100pxZ kolei jej zbroja, używana podczas walki czy lotu na smoku, została wykonana z łusek zrzuconych przez Wichurę i umocowanych zespojonych śliną Szczerbatka. Dzięki kolorystyce oraz hełmowi zdobionemu długimi kolcami, Astrid upodobniła się do swojego wierzchowca. Co więcej, zbroja daje możliwość rozłożenia ukrytych skrzydeł, zainspirowanych początkowym projektem kostiumu do latania Czkawki. Wyraźnej zmianie ulega fryzura Astrid. Nie nosi już warkocza, zamiast tego krótsze pasma są rozpuszczone po bokach głowy, a dłuższe spięte w kucyk opadający na plecy. thumb|180pxPodczas ślubu, Astrid ma na sobie ceremionialną białą suknię ozdobioną złotymi motywami, na jej głowie spoczywa diadem upleciony z jasnoróżowych kwiatków, na plecy zaś dziewczyna ma zarzuconą pelerynę z białego, która z przodu jest przypięta okrągłymi, złotymi sprzączkami, które zdobi wizerunek Wichury. Jako trzydziestolatka thumb|200pxW odróżnieniu od jej męża Czkawki, po kolejnych dziesięciu latach wygląd Astrid niewiele się zmienia. Jest nieco wyższa, a jej głowa jest nieznacznie mniejsza w stosunku do reszty ciała, zaś twarz wygląda odrobinę dojrzalej. Zmienia się też uczesanie – włosy zostają spięte w coś na wzór dwóch warkoczy. Poza tym bardzo przypomina siebie za młodszych lat i trudno dostrzec różnicę wieku. Swój ubiór ponownie wzbogaciła o białe futro zarzucone na plecy, sięgające prawie do ziemi. Oprócz tego nosi typową dla siebie, nabijaną ćwiekami spódnicę, oplecione rzemieniem skórzane karwasze oraz opaskę na głowie. Ma na sobie również niebieską bluzkę, fakturą bardzo przypominającą jej czerwone bolerko. Zdolności * Siła i waleczność: Astrid ćwiczyła walkę od dziecka, co w połączeniu z naturalnymi predyspozycjami i zdolnościami czyni ją najlepszą wojowniczką wśród Jeźdźców oraz jedną z lepszych wśród Wandali. Jej ulubionym typem broni jest topór, którym doskonale włada i celnie rzuca; zawsze ma przy sobie swój własny topór. Poza nim, Astrid sprawnie posługuje się różnymi typami broni, a gdy nie ma żadnej pod ręką, potrafi stworzyć narzędzie walki z prostych przedmiotów, które akurat ma pod ręką (takich jak miotła, kolce Śmiertnika Zębacza czy kawałek patyka). W niektórych przypadkach w ruch idą pięści i nogi. W walkę bardo często wplata elementy akrobatyki, czym zaskakuje przeciwników. Astrid generalnie jest cenioną wojowniczą, z którą niewielu może się równać. Jeszcze za czasów wojny między wikingami i smokami, dziewczyna potrafiła powalić smoka jednym celnym uderzeniem. Mimo swojej niepozornej sylwetki, jest także niewykle silna - jest w stanie rzucić Sączysmarkiem tylko jedną ręką. * Zwinność: Astrid jest niezwykle wygimnastykowana, co należy do jednych z jej najlepiej wykształconych umiejętności. Szybko reaguje i potrafi uciec przed atakującym znienacka smokiem. Bez problemu wykonuje koziołki na ziemi, wysoko skacze i szybko biega, potrafi nawet wykonać salto oraz wyskoki ujeżdżając jednocześniej swoją smoczycę. Jej akrobacje są godne podziwu. Dziewczyna w krótkim czasie potrafi np. zrobić ślizg na kolanach, salto nad beczką i, przelatując nad nią, złapać tarczę i zakryć się nią sekundę przed uderzeniem kolca Śmiertnika Zębacza. * Zręczność: Astrid potrafi odbijać strzały toporem, a nawet łapać zatrute strzałki w locie, co udowodniła w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. * Tresura smoków: Zaraz po Czkawce, Astrid jest najbardziej doświadczoną treserką i jeźdźczynią smoków pośród grupy młodzieży. Obok Czkawki i Śledzika, jest doskonale zorientowana w temacie smoków i bardzo dobrze zna większość z nich. Potrafi wymienić liczbę splunięć poszczególnych gatunków i opisać ich charakterystyczne zachowania. Jest bardzo blisko związana ze swoją smoczycą, Wichurą, z którą osiągnęła doskonałą koordynację podczas lotu i walki. Nie zawsze jednak potrafi poradzić sobie w spotkaniu z dzikim smokiem, w każdym razie nie przychodzi jej to z taką łatwością, co Czkawce. Poza Wichurą, zdołała wytresować jednak Straszliwca Straszliwego i Koszmara Ponocnika Dosiadłszy raz Hakokła, zdołała odkryć jego tajemniczą zdolność (gwałtowny zamach skrzydłami), z którego nie zdawał sobie sprawy jego jeździec Sączysmark (Bajka o dwóch smokach). Z kolei w odcinku Na ślepo, tymczasowo pozbawiona wzroku wczuła się w percepcję Potrójnego Ciosa, polegającego na słuchu, dzięki czemu zdołała wytresować Tajniaka, smoka dotychczas uważanego za niemożliwego do oswojenia. Oczywiście, najlepiej zna się na tresurze Śmiertnika Zębacza - z okazji nadchodzącego Tygodnia Borka wytresowała stadko Zębaczy, by na zawołanie przeleciały w uporządkowanej formacji. * Lot na smoku: Astrid bardzo pewnie ujeżdża swoją smoczycę, Wichurę. Potrafi stanąć prosto na jej grzbiecie zarówno na nogach, jak i rękach, nie spadając z niej, robić na niej fikołki i gwiazdy, wyskakiwać z niej na innego smoka i wskakiwać z powrotem. Zręcznie wykonują razem piruety i podniebne triki, a Wichura bez problemu rozpoznaje polecenia swojej właścicielki, choć ta często musi na głos wypowiadać komendy, by smoczyca wykonała określony manewr. Swoje umiejętności wykorzystuje zarówno podczas Roztopów, jak i smoczych wyścigów. * Inteligencja i myślenie strategiczne: Astrid jest bystra i spostrzegawcza, zazwyczaj nie pozwala, by ktoś lub coś wywiodło ją na manowce - jako jedyna od początku była podejrzliwa wobec Heathery, gdy ta rzekomo została ograbiona przez Łupieżców (Słodka Heathera (część 1). Jest najbardziej racjonalna spośród Jeźdźców, a większość jej chłodnych kalkulacji się sprawdza, co Czkawka bardzo ceni przy planowaniu podróży czy walki i, podczas gdy np. Śledzik dysponuje ogromną wiedzą teoretyczną, Astrid dostarcza wielu cennych wskazówek strategicznych. * Umiejętności przywódcze: Astrid jest prawą ręką Czkawki jako wodza Berk i przywódcy Jeźdźców i jest odpowiedzialna za przejęcie jego obowiązków podczas jego nieobecności czy niedyspozycji. W odróżnieniu od swojego partnera, który nie widzi się w tej roli, uważa, że ma predyspozycje do pełnienia funkcji przywódcy, co wynika z jej charakteru, zdolności oraz własnych ambicji. Dzięki inteligencji i szybkiemu działaniu Astrid doskonale sprawdza się jako dowódca tworzonych przez siebie ugrupowań, takich jak Drużyna A w odcinku Drużyna Astrid. Jako nauczycielka przyszłych jeźdźców bywa surowa i wymagająca, jednak końcowy efekt jest doskonały - jej uczniowie wykazują się odwagą, sprytem i umiejętnościami bojowymi na wzór ich przywódczyni. Zawsze zastępuje Czkawkę, gdy jest nieobecny. Wydaje krótkie i zwięzłe polecenia Jeźdźcom, a jej uwagi są trafne. * Rysowanie: w kilku odcinkach możemy zauważyć szkice Astrid, które często są pełne trupich czaszek, płomieni oraz jej samej biegającej z bronią. W ciągu kolejnych lat jej umiejętności w tej dziedzinie znacznie się poprawiają. Podczas rozstania z Garffiljorgiem, Astrid wykonuje na piasku bardzo czytelny szkic przedstawiający wizerunki Wichury i Garffa (Smoków się nie zostawia). * Projektowanie: Astrid samodzielnie zaprojektowała i wzniosła własny domek na Końcu Świata, którego koncepcja oparta została na potężnych fortyfikacjach i szeroko zastosowanej broni, tak do obrony, jak do ataku. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna potrafi samodzielnie wykonać broń, do tego bardzo skuteczną - jej balisty były w stanie zatopić kilka nieprzyjacielskich statków (The Wings of War (część 2)). Podczas jednej z rozmów z Heatherą, zachwyciwszy się jej toporem, przyznała, że chętnie wykonałaby dla siebie podobny - co sugeruje, iż Astrid ma pewne doświadczenie w pracy w kuźni. * Naśladowanie odgłosów: Astrid potrafi naśladować odgłosy Śmiertnika Zębacza, a także Gromogrzmota (Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1)). * Poczucie humoru: pomimo swej codziennej powagi, Astrid potrafi zdobyć się na dowcipy. Gdy ona i jej przyjaciele nie znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie, Astrid robi czasem Sączysmarkowi czy bliźniakom złośliwe, choć błyskotliwe docinki. Po tym, jak prawie umarła, Astrid najwidoczniej zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że życie jest zbyt krótkie, aby traktować je nazbyt poważnie. Niedługo potem zaczęła opowiadać dużo dowcipów sytuacyjnych oraz dotyczących rodziny Jorgensonów. *'Aktorstwo:' przebrana za Heatherę, Astrid zdołała przez bardzo długi czas oszukiwać Łupieżców co do jej prawdziwej tożsamości - podstęp wyszedł na jaw dopiero wówczas, gdy z jej włosów zaczęła schodzić czarna farba (Słodka Heathera (część 2). *'Taniec:' Podczas najdłuższej nocy w roku, podczas której wszyscy cierpią na bezsenność, Astrid staje się niezwykle wesoła i beztroska, i większość czasu spędza, tańcząc. Okazuje się, że zna całkiem sporo różnych figur, najbardziej przypominających balet. Potrafi żonglować trzema maczugami naraz, stojąc jednocześnie na jednej nodze (Niekończący się dzień). Własności *'Topór' - towarzysząca dziewczynie od dzieciństwa broń, z którą wiele osiągnęła. Topór jest dla niej bardzo symboliczny, bowiem oddaje jej wojowniczy charakter. *'Hełm' - Astrid nosiła swój hełm jedynie w młodości, później zrezygnowała z niego. *'Naszyjnik zaręczynowy' - prezent z okazji zaręczyn od Czkawki dla Astrid podarowany w odcinku W potrzasku. Historia Młodość Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Astrid. Urodziła się w wiosce Berk i mieszkała tam aż do przeprowadzki na Nowe Berk. Kiedy Astrid miała 5 lat, jej ukochany wujek Finn Hofferson został zabity przez nawiedzającego co 10 lat Marazmora. Żal spowodowany utratą bliskiego spowodował, że dziewczyna znienawidziła smoczy gatunek i od dzieciństwa ćwiczyła, by w przyszłości zemścić się na Marazmorze. ''Jak wytresować smoka Na początku filmu poznajemy Astrid jako doskonałą wojowniczkę, autorytet w gronie młodzieży uczącej się na smoczym szkoleniu. Jest bardzo ambitna, pragnie zwyciężyć w końcowym egzaminie, jest niedostępna i skupiona na walce ze smokami. Tak jak pozostali uczniowie, nie toleruje słabego Czkawki, który w ogóle nie potrafi walczyć. Jest nim zniesmaczona, jednak w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych (prócz Śledzika), nie dokucza mu. thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowa Pierwszy raz dziewczyna pojawia się podczas walki wikingów ze smokami, które zaatakowały Berk. Cała grupa młodzieży maszeruje z wiadrami z wodą, by gasić ogień - jest wśród nich właśnie Astrid, na którą patrzy zakochany w niej Czkawka. Później, już po walce, siedzi wraz z Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie komentuje zachowań Czkawki. Następnym razem pojawia się na pierwszej lekcji smoczego szkolenia. Idzie na czele grupy, z zachwytem oglądając Arenę i warunki, w jakich przyjdzie im walczyć. Z poirytowaniem słucha złośliwej uwagi na temat Czkawki, jednak nie staje w obronie chłopaka. Podczas walki z Gronkielem jako jedyna nie zostaje trafiona ogniem smoka. Ucieka od Czkawki, który zaproponował jej współpracę, wiedząc, że i tak to ona byłaby tą w zespole, która walczy, a Czkawka tym, który stoi z boku i co najwyżej jej dopinguje. Wieczorem, gdy młodzież omawia z Pyskaczem swoją pierwszą lekcję, Astrid jako jedyna zdaje sobie sprawę z błędów, jakie popełniali inni oraz ona sama. Kiedy wszyscy już wychodzą i Czkawka proponuje, by przeczytali razem Smoczy Podręcznik, Astrid natychmiast zrywa się i wychodzi, znów pozostawiając go samego. Podczas walki ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, sugeruje Czkawce schronienie, ten jednak przez swoją niezdarność zdradza swoje położenie i tym samym rozjusza smoka. Astrid ostatecznie ogłusza go, po czym złości się na Czkawkę, pytając prowokacyjnie, czyją stronę w tej wojnie trzyma - ich plemienia czy smoków. Podczas kolejnych lekcji zaczyna być zdziwiona zachowaniem Czkawki. Widząc, jak dobrze radzi sobie ze smokami, zaczyna być zazdrosna i wzmaga swoje treningi. Jej szczególną uwagę zwraca ucieczka Czkawki podczas wspólnej rozmowy przy ognisku. Astrid wstaje z miejsca i śledzi go przez chwilę, jednak wraca nad ognisko. Widząc postępy Czkawki na szkoleniu, ćwiczy rzucanie toporami w lesie, wyładowując jednocześnie swoją agresję, i tam zauważa skradającego się Czkawkę, który szybko ucieka. Dziewczyna chce go śledzić, jednak ku własnej irytacji szybko traci go z oczu. W końcu przychodzi dzień końcowego egzaminu, w którym zmierzyć się ze sobą mają Astrid oraz Czkawka. Dziewczyna chce za wszelką cenę pokonać słabego chłopaka i grozi mu. Gdy jednak chce zadać smokowi ostateczny cios, zauważa, że Czkawka zdołał już go powalić. Wściekła, zaczyna dociekać, jaką tajemnicę skrywa Czkawka. Niedługo po zawodach zaskakuje go w Zatoczce, chcąc w końcu poznać jego tajemnicę. Czkawka początkowo oczywiście nie przyznaje się, lecz gdy Astrid zaczyna stosować przemoc, zauważa ich Szczerbatek i biegnie swojemu jeźdźcowi na pomoc. Zszokowana dziewczyna chce zabić smoka, jednak chłopak powstrzymuje ją. W tym momencie Astrid pragnie jak najszybciej poinformować pozostałych mieszkańców wioski o swoim odkryciu, ale Czkawka, z pomocą Szczerbatka, porywa ją i zabiera na wspólny podniebny lot. thumb|left|Astrid i Czkawka w czasie wspólnego lotu na [[Szczerbatek|Szczerbatku]] Podczas tego lotu Astrid dostrzega i zaczyna doceniać piękno zbratania się ze smokami. Zaczyna również szanować Czkawkę i okazuje pierwsze uczucia wobec chłopaka, obejmując go. W czasie nieoczekiwanej wizyty nastolatków i Szczerbatka w Smoczym Leżu wydaje się być przerażona faktem, przez jakie piekło przechodzą smoki. Gdy po raz pierwszy widzą Czerwoną Śmierć, dziewczyna, przestraszona, kurczowo łapie się Czkawki. Głodny smok rzuca się na trójkę "gości", udaje im się jednak uciec przed jego ostrymi zębami. Z powrotem w Zatoczce Astrid namawia Czkawkę do wyjawienia reszcie mieszkańców wioski ich odkrycia, motywując to stwierdzeniem, że szukają tego miejsca, odkąd przypłynęli na Berk ich przodkowie, a potem pyta się ze złością, czy ważniejsze jest dla chłopaka chronienie jego smoka. Gdy Czkawka zupełnie poważnie potwierdza, do Astrid w końcu dociera, jak bardzo Czkawka pokochał Szczerbatka. Nie wraca już więcej do tego tematu, a wręcz sprawia wrażenie naprawdę skruszonej słowami, jakie między nimi padły. W porę jednak odzyskuje swoją twardość, aby zdzielić chłopaka w ramię za to, że ją porwał. Po krótkim namyśle całuje zaskoczonego Czkawkę w policzek dodając "a to za całą resztę" i ucieka, śledzona przez wzrok rozmarzonego chłopaka i zaintrygowanego całą sytuacją Szczerbatka. Przed pierwszą prawdziwą walką Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Astrid obiecuje zaopiekować się Szczerbatkiem, gdyby chłopakowi stała się krzywda, jednak prosi przyjaciela, by na siebie uważał. Gdy rozjuszony Ponocnik rzuca się na Czkawkę, Astrid biegnie mu na pomoc, odwracając uwagę zwierzęcia. Jednak, gdy na Arenę wkracza osobiście Stoick Ważki, ucieka z niej pierwsza. Tajemnica Szczerbatka zdradza się, gdy ten wpada na Arenę. Dziewczyna z rozsądku, choć niechętnie, powstrzymuje Czkawkę od rzucenia się na pomoc Szczerbatkowi, którego pojmują wikingowie. Gdy wikingowie na czele ze Stoickiem odpływają z pojmanym Szczerbatkiem na poszukiwania Smoczego Leża, Astrid towarzyszy wpatrzonemu w horyzont rozbitemu Czkawce. Odbywa z nim szczerą rozmowę, podczas której uświadamia mu wyjątkowość jego podejścia do smoków i pyta o kolejny głupi i szalony plan, motywując chłopaka do działania. Pomaga mu w jego realizacji, wzywając na pomoc kolegów ze szkolenia: Śledzika, Sączysmarka i bliźniaki. Po uwolnieniu smoków z Areny sama dosiada Śmiertnika Zębacza. thumb|Astrid całuje Czkawkę Astrid walczy z Czerwoną Śmiercią, choć w starciu z większym smokiem zostaje zrzucona z grzbietu swojego wierzchowca. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem ratują jej życie, łapiąc ją w powietrzu. Następnie, gdy chłopak odstawia ją na ziemię i rusza z swoim wiernym smokiem na ostateczną bitwę, Astrid wypowiada jedno słowo, przepełnione nadzieją, jak i strachem: "leć". Wraz ze Stoickiem z niepokojem obserwuje walkę na niebie, martwiąc się o Czkawkę. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że chłopak nie przeżył walki, Astrid ma łzy w oczach, jednak z powrotem napełnia ją radość, gdy okazuje się, że jednak żyje. Po tym, jak Czkawka odzyskuje przytomność i zostaje przywitany przez mieszkańców wioski, Astrid swoim starym zwyczajem najpierw wściekła daje mu kuksańca w ramię za to, że ją przestraszył, po czym całuje go w usta, przypieczętowując ich przyjaźń i dając początek poważniejszemu związkowi. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce po raz pierwszy pada imię Wichury, smoczycy wytresowanej przez Astrid. Są do siebie bardzo przywiązane i doskonale się ze sobą porozumiewają. Gdy wszystkie smoki uciekają z wioski, Astrid prosi Wichurę, by nie odlatywała - jednak zew natury okazuje się silniejszy. Później usiłuje przełamać ponury nastrój wikingów, chcąc utworzyć nową tradycję Święta Snoggletoga. Przygotowuje więc napój o nazwie jaczy mogel, którym częstuje przyjaciół. Okazuje się jednak, że jest on obrzydliwy, z czego wynika, że Astrid nie sprawdza się dobrze w kuchni. Kiedy Czkawka jest smutny po ucieczce Szczerbatka, dziewczyna pociesza go, zaznaczając, że dokonał wspaniałej rzeczy, sprowadzając wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk. Całuje go i przytula. Kiedy widzi wchodzącego do Twierdzy Szczerbatka, zmienia ton na złośliwy, i gdy Czkawka reaguje z oburzeniem, rozbawiona Astrid odwraca go w stronę smoka. Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie W domu Pyskacza wybucha pożar, przez co w wiosce panuje straszliwy ruch - wikingowie z pomocą smoków próbują ugasić ogień. Mężczyzna ma podejrzenia co do sprawcy ataku. Czkawka, zaciekawiony, pyta, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o legendarnym Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. Po incydencie, Astrid i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu smoka. Nie wierzy Pyskaczowi w jego opowieści i nakłania Czkawkę, by przekonał on nauczyciela, by wrócili do domu. Księga smoków thumbW tej krótkometrażówce Astrid, razem z Czkawką i Śledzikiem pełni rolę przewodnika. Razem z chłopakami omawia Smoczy Podręcznik, wypowiada się na temat niektórych smoków, głównie na temat wytresowanego przez siebie Śmiertnika, a także komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków należących do ostrej klasy. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu Astrid jest jednym z czołowych Jeźdźców i treserką smoków w Smoczej Akademii. Jej smoczycą jest Wichura, z którą uwielbia latać i do której jest bardzo przywiązana. Astrid doradza Czkawce w jego decyzjach, pociesza go w trudnych chwilach. Choć nie zawsze zgadza się z jego decyzjami, nie kwestionuje ich otwarcie. Ma również świadomość tego, że jej zdanie jest ważne, ale nie zawsze najważniejsze. thumb|leftW odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy, Czkawka i Astrid rywalizują ze sobą podczas amatorskich smoczych wyścigów, polegających na szybowaniu w dół ośnieżonej góry. Wzajemnie się blokują, by spowolnić przeciwnika, i podczas jednego z takich manewrów wywołują lawinę. Astrid udaje się odlecieć wystarczająco wysoko na grzbiecie Wichury, Szczerbatek jednak nie może się wznieść, ponieważ jego ogon zamarzł. Astrid i Wichura ruszają im na ratunek i w efekcie cała czwórka zostaje uwięziona w podziemnej lodowej jaskini. Tam Czkawka i Astrid nieopatrznie zbliżają się do siebie, co zauważywszy oboje czują się skrępowani i zażenowani. Ich smoki pomagają im utrzymać ciepło. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, pragnąc uratować smoki przed wygnaniem z Berk, Astrid dołącza do grupy OSIOŁ, a jej głównym zadaniem jest odwiedzanie mieszkańców wioski w ich domach i upewnianie się, że nie mają żadnych problemów ze smokami. Organizacja ta jednak nie cieszy się uznaniem wśród Wandali. thumb|Astrid przyłapuje [[Heathera|Heatherę na przeszukiwaniu pokoju Czkawki]]W odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1), podczas jednego z wyścigów, Śledzik odnotowuje fakt, iż Astrid z Wichurą stają się coraz szybsze. Dziewczyna nie zdradza nikomu sekretu ich sukcesu, sugeruje jedynie, że zmieniła nieco dietę swojej smoczycy. Wkrótce do Jeźdźców dociera wieść, że na plaży leży nieprzytomna nieznajoma dziewczyna - Heathera. Najbliższego wieczoru potajemnie podgląda ona Astrid, jak ta karmi Wichurę kurczakiem. W kolejnych dniach Heathera stanowi powód zazdrości Astrid, jako że Czkawka zapomina o swoich planach z nią i zamiast tego poświęca swój czas nowo przybyłej, wtajemniczając ją w sztukę ujeżdżania smoków. Astrid staje się bardzo podejrzliwa wobec Heathery i przy najbliższej okazji sam na sam z Czkawką ostrzega go, by zanadto nie ufał dziewczynie. Niedługo potem Astrid przyłapuje Heatherę na potajemnym czytaniu Księgi Smoków i donosi o tym Czkawce, który w dalszym ciągu nie widzi w tym nic podejrzanego i broni Heathery. Astrid otrzymuje coraz więcej dowodów na ukryte intencje Heathery. Przyłapuje ją między innymi na karmieniu Wichury kurczakiem i w przypływie wściekłości udaje się samotnie do lasu, by ćwiczyć rzuty toporem. Zauważa wówczas Heatherę przemykającą potajemnie na plażę, gdzie spotyka się z Łupieżcami i przekazuje im tajniki tresury smoków, które poznała od Jeźdźców. Astrid pędzi, by donieść o tym Czkawce, jednak dotarłszy do jego domu odkrywa, iż Heathera śpi smacznie w łóżku, zaprzeczając wrażeniu, jakoby gdziekolwiek się wymykała. Czkawka ciągle nie wierzy w oskarżenia Astrid. Następnego dnia Heathera znika razem z Wichurą i Księgą Smoków, by dostarczyć ją Łupieżcom, i Czkawka w końcu daje wiarę w nieczystość intencji dziewczyny. Razem z Astrid podąża jej śladem na Wyspę Łupieżców. thumb|left|Astrid przebrana za [[Heathera|Heatherę]]W odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 2), Wichura i Astrid z powrotem jednoczą się jako smok i jeździec, pozostaje jednak nierozwiązany problem Heathery. Po powrocie na Berk dziewczyna trafia do więzienia, gdzie przyrzeka przed Astrid, że Łupieżcy zaszantażowali ją, porywając jej rodziców, ta jednak nie daje wiary jej słowom. Jeźdźcy muszą jednak odzyskać Smoczy Podręcznik, i dlatego Astrid przebiera się za Heatherę, by powrócić na Wyspę Łupieżców i podstępem, myląc wroga, odzyskać księgę i wrócić z nią na Berk. Trafiwszy na arenę, rzekomo z pomocą Podręcznika tresuje Koszmara Ponocnika, którego dosiada. Już ma zamiar uciec, gdy Łupieżcy przypominają jej o rodzicach. Astrid uświadamia sobie, że Heathera mówiła prawdę na ich temat. Ma jednak plan, by ich uwolnić. Na szczęście przybywa także reszta Jeźdźców z Berk i niszczą fort, pozwalając wszystkim bezpiecznie uciec. Z powrotem na wyspie Berk, Astrid i Heathera zostają przyjaciółkami. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1), Astrid doskonali sztukę wzywania stad dzikich Śmiertników Zębaczy na nadchodzące święto Tygodnia Borka. Trenuje je do wykonania przelotu w ustalonej formacji. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk thumb|Astrid sparaliżowana po ataku [[Marazmora]]W odcinku ''Zemsta, Astrid stawia czoło swojej traumie z dzieciństwa. Gdy miała pięć lat, jej wuj Finn Hofferson został śmiertelnie sparaliżowany przez Marazmora, smoka nawiedzającego Berk co dziesięć lat. Teraz, gdy Astrid jest nastolatką, nadchodzi czas na ponowne odwiedziny smoka na wyspie. Dziewczyna przysięga sobie pokonać niewyjaśniony strach paraliżujący ofiary Marazmora i zemścić się na smoku. Pragnie podjąć z nim bezpośrednią walkę. Kończy się to jednak tym, że sama zostaje sparaliżowana substancją, którą pluje Marazmor, a do walki muszą włączyć się pozostali Jeźdźcy. Odkrywają, iż smok w rzeczywistości podąża śladami alg żyjących w wodach Berk, i przekierowują je do oceanu, by odciągnąć Marazmora od wyspy. W odcinku Na szarym końcu Astrid tresuje Straszliwca Straszliwego o imieniu Spryciula. thumb|left|Astrid dosiada [[Hakokieł|Hakokła]]W odcinku Bajka o dwóch smokach dochodzi do konfliktu między Astrid a Sączysmarkiem na tle rywalizacji. Wskutek bójki między nimi oraz ich smokami zniszczone zostaje wejście do Twierdzy, co złości Stoicka Ważkiego. W ramach zadośćuczynienia jeźdźcy mają posprzątać pole upraw Pleśniaka. Tam konflkt między Astrid a Sączysmarkiem tylko się zaognia, jako że mają rozbieżne zdania na temat sposobu wykonania przypisanych im zadań, a ponadto ich smoki coraz bardziej zaciekle ze sobą walczą. Agresja udziela się także pozostałym smokom jeźdźców, Czkawka bierze więc dwójkę przyjaciół na stronę, z dala od pastwiska, gdzie usiłuje pogodzić Astrid i Sączysmarka, ci jednak zarzucają sobie nawzajem oraz smokom wszczęcie kłótni. Po konsultacji z ojcem Czkawka podstępem zmusza ich do współpracy, co również nie przynosi pożądanego skutku. Czkawka sugeruje więc im zamianę smoków i odbycie z nimi lotu. Astrid dosiada więc Hakokła, z którym bardzo prędko wypracowuje koordynację, a ponadto odkrywa u niego nieznaną wcześniej zdolność, jaką jest gwałtowny zamach skrzydłami. Oboje z Sączysmarkiem zadowalająco sprawdzają się w tej nowej, nietypowej roli, do tego stopnia, że nawiązuje się między nimi specyficzna więź porozumienia. Niestety następnego dnia ich smoki ponownie walczą. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Śledzik zauważa, że powodem smoczej agresji jest ukryty w głębi ziemi smoczy korzeń. W odcinku Wyrzutki (część 1) po tym, jak Sączysmark ignoruje rozkaz Czkawki i wykonuje zadanie według własnego uznania, zderza się z Astrid i Wichurą w powietrzu, w wyniku czego Astrid, według relacji Czkawki, nieomal ginie. Sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że Sączysmark zostaje tymczasowo zawieszony w prawach smoczego jeźdźca. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W trzecim sezonie serialu, dziewczyna jest prawą ręką Czkawki w przywództwie nad grupą Smoczych Jeźdźców. Często pomaga mu prawować tę trudną funkcję, lecz równie często upomina go i zmusza do myślenia, uświadamiając mu jego rolę, którą kiedyś przejmie jako wódz. Astrid często również udaje się na samotne poranne loty ze swoją smoczycą Wichurą, podczas których często dokonuje ważnych lub niebezpiecznych odkryć. Na samym początku serialu, w odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) dowiadujemy się, że Astrid wstąpiła do Straży Berk. Z tego powodu miała mniej poświęcać się podróżom z przyjaciółmi o odkrywaniu nowych lądów, jednak poza wzmianką o przyłączeniu się do organizacji, nigdy nie widzimy dziewczyny, by w niej pracowała. thumb|Astrid widziana oczami [[Gustaw Larsen|Gustawa]]W odcinku Komu Gustaw, komu pod opiekę Astrid trafia Gustaw Larsen, który przybył na Koniec Świata oznajmiając, że chce szkolić się dalej i trafić do elitarnej grupy smoczych jeźdźców. Astrid ma za zadanie przeszkolić go w sztukach walki i posługiwania się bronią. Chłopak jest jednak tak rozmarzony i zapatrzony w dziewczynę, że nie jest w stanie poprawnie wykonać wydawanych przez nią poleceń. Działa to Astrid na nerwy i agresywnie reaguje na jego niesubordynację. W odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 2), po tym, jak Heathera ponownie znajduje się wśród grona jeźdźców, ona oraz Astrid nawiązują bardzo bliską więź, która pozwala im swobodnie i ze wzajemnym zrozumieniem rozmawiać na rozmaite tematy, w tym na temat spraw uczuciowych. Heathera dopytuje o związek między Astrid a Czkawką, na co dziewczyna reaguje onieśmieleniem. Heathera doradza jej, by nie traciła czasu i wyraziła swoje uczucia. Poza tym, dziewczyny wykazują się zgodnym zamiłowaniem do walki i wspólnie trenują. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid dom dziewczyny zostaje zniszczony przez Dagura. Dziewczyna ma wyrzuty sumienia, że nie mogła obronić swojego domu, jako że jeźdźcy przenieśli się teraz na Koniec Świata, a jej wściekłość i pragnienie zemsty owocuje stworzeniem nowej drużyny smoczych jeźdźców - Drużyny A, która miałaby czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem Berk i w razie potrzeby bronić wyspy. Rekrutuje kilku mieszkańców wioski, po czym przeprowadza dla nich szkolenie, podczas którego jest niezwykle surowa. Członkowie drużyny udowadniają swoje umiejętności i odwagę podczas jednej z walk z Łowcami Smoków i dopiero wówczas Astrid docenia ich. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 1), Astrid i Wichura udają się na samotny poranny lot, podczas którego trafiają na wyspę okupowaną przez Łowców Smoków. Wichura zostaje porwana i Astrid, z pomocą pozostałych Jeźdźców, rusza jej na ratunek. thumb|left|Astrid chora na [[Plaga Odyna|Plagę Odyna]]W odcinku Ostatni smok na świecie podczas jednego ze swoich samotnych lotów odkrywa opuszczony statek, na którym znajdują się chore na Plagę Odyna osoby. Zostaje zarażona śmiertelną chorobą. Początkowo ukrywa objawy i bagatelizuje problem, którym poważnie przejmują się jeźdźcy. Gdy stan Astrid się pogarsza, przyjaciele zdobywają dla niej antidotum. W odcinku Na ślepo Astrid i Czkawka wspólnymi siłami starają się wytresować grasującego w okolicy ich bazy Potrójnego Ciosa, który jest bardzo agresywny. Widząc zbliżającą się do wyspy burzę, wracają do swoich domków i wzmacniają zabezpieczenia, by burza nie wdarła się do wnętrz i nie zniszczyła budowli. W obawie o bezpieczeństwo swojego smoka Astrid udaje się do stajni, gdzie zostaje oślepiona światłem błyskawicy, przez co tymczasowo kompletnie traci wzrok. Jest zdruzgotana, jest bowiem pewna, że ta niedyspozycja nie cofnie się i dziewczyna do końca życia pozostanie niewidoma. Przyjaciele starają się jej pomóc, przede wszystkim ją pocieszają, Astrid jednak zamyka się w swoim smutku i rozpaczy. Jednocześnie jest zdeterminowana, by odnaleźć swoją smoczycę Wichurę, która przestraszyła się burzy i uciekła. Czkawka pomaga jej w tym i razem udają się do lasu. Odnalazłszy smoczycę, Astrid ignoruje sugestie Czkawki i dosiada Wichury, jednak pozbawiona wzroku nie jest w stanie utrzymać równowagi. Wkrótce przyjaciele muszą ponownie zmierzyć się z Potrójnym Ciosem, który atakuje smoki jeźdźców. Astrid chce brać udział w walce, jednak Czkawka ponownie jej to odradza. Dziewczyna znajduje jednak sposób na wytresowanie smoka - odkrywa, że polega on na słuchu i w określony sposób reaguje na specyficzne dźwięki, z których pozostali jeźdźcy w pełni funkcjonalnymi zmysłami po prostu nie zdają sobie sprawy. Astrid kieruje się więc swoim słuchem (który po utracie wzroku znacznie się wyostrzył) i w ten sposób przekonuje do siebie Potrójnego Ciosa. Po tej przygodzie Czkawka zabiera Astrid do Gothi, która uzdrawia dziewczynę i po krótkiej rekowalescencji przywraca jej wzrok. W odcinku W potrzasku dochodzi do oficjalnych zaręczyn dwojga młodych wikingów - Astrid i Czkawki. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem zaręczyny takie są przewidziane odpowiednio wcześniej i oboje z pary powinni wzajemnie wręczyć sobie podarunek. Długie poszukiwania prezentu dla Czkawki, nawet na Północnych Rynkach, okazują się bezowocne. thumb|Zaręczyny - Czkawka obdarowuje Astrid naszyjnikiemGdy dochodzi do właściwych zaręczyn, Czkawka wręcza swojej wybrance naszyjnik, dziedziczony w jego rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Chociaż Astrid nie ma dla niego nic w zamian, Czkawce zupełnie to nie przeszkadza - tłumaczy, że obecność dziewczyny jest dla niego najwspanialszym darem. Od tego momentu oficjalnie są parą, z wizją na zawarcie w przyszłości formalnego związku małżeńskiego. W odcinkach Aniołki Sączysmarka i Florek otwarcie okazuje wściekłość i sprzeciw wobec traktowania kobiet jak służbę (Sączysmark) czy trofeum (Throk). W przeciwieństwie do Czkawki nie zamierza jednak rozwiązywać sprawy pokojowo, reaguje agresją zamiast wszystko wytłumaczyć. W odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia prawie umiera, zdobywając jad Ślizgochlasta dla Wichury. thumb|Para godzi się po walce z LotnikamiW odcinku Mi Amore, Astrid, zainspirowana związkiem Dagura i Mali, którzy ogłaszają Jeźdźcom swoje plany matrymonialne, zakłada naszyjnik zaręczynowy, który otrzymała jakiś czas wcześniej od Czkawki. Chce w ten sposób pokazać chłopakowi, że zależy jej na nim, i podświadomie sprowokować myśl o małżeństwie. Czkawka jednak nie zauważa, że Astrid nosi naszyjnik, ku rosnącej frustracji dziewczyny. W końcu zrywa naszyjnik z szyi i zwraca go Czkawce. Ich związek przechodzi próbę podczas walki z Lotnikami o życie Zbrojoskrzydłego. Astrid odsuwa swoje uczucia na bok i pomaga Czkawce obmyślić strategię działania. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata Czkawka otwarcie przyznaje, że traktował Astrid jako integralną część swojego życia, i dlatego nie zwracał uwagi na detale takie jak naszyjnik. Astrid z kolei mówi, że zachowała się głupio. Para godzi się. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Astrid bierze udział w wyścigach smokówAstrid zwycięża zorganizowane przez mieszkańców Berk wyścigi smoków dzięki swojemu sprytowi i zwinności, które pozwoliły jej zdobyć najwyżej punktowaną czarną owcę, a wtedy wódz, który jej kibicuje nazywa ją "swoją przyszłą synową". Później dziewczyna odnajduje swojego partnera Czkawkę, który tego samego rana uciekł z wyspy, chcąc uniknąć rozmowy z ojcem. Dziewczyna pragnie dowiedzieć się, co się stało, chłopak więc wyjaśnia jej, że Stoick pragnie przekazać synowi tytuł wodza, na co Czkawka nie czuje się przygotowany. Astrid na początku jest podekscytowana wiadomością, gdyż wie, że chłopak jest idealnym liderem i bardzo w niego wierzy. Po chwili jednak uświadamia sobie, jak dużo obowiązków to ze sobą ciągnie i jak bardzo ogranicza wolność Czkawki. Pociesza więc go, wtulając się w niego i dając mu buziaka. Po chwili jednak z obrzydzeniem odkrywa, że Szczerbatek dał mu buziaka odrobinę wcześniej i odsuwa się z oślinionymi ustami. Gdy Czkawka zauważa dym w oddali, razem z Astrid udają się na swoich smokach, by to sprawdzić. Wichura zostaje schwytana w sieć, zaś spadającą Astrid ratuje Szczerbatek. Na zakutej lodem wyspie spotykają smoczego łowcę o imieniu Eret, który oskarża ich o niszczenie twierdzy Drago Krwawdonia. Na początek bohaterowie nie wiedzą o co chodzi nowo poznanemu, ale gdy dowiadują się więcej, szybko odlatują. thumb|left|Astrid i Czkawka na pokładzie statku [[Ereta]]Czkawka, opowiedziawszy ojcu o tym, co usłyszał od wojownika, wbrew zakazom Stoicka ucieka z wioski, by odnaleźć Drago i z nim pomówić. Astrid, jak zawsze, wskakuje na grzbiet swojego smoka i podąża za chłopakiem. Trafiają na statek Ereta, gdzie dziewczyna obserwuje dziwne zachowania Czkawki, mające na celu przekonanie wojowników o przyjaznej naturze smoków. W końcu Czkawka leci dalej, a Astrid zmuszona jest wrócić na Berk. Gdy odsiecz chłopaka (Stoick i Pyskacz) nie wraca jednak z powrotem, zmartwiona Astrid postanawia sama ruszyć chłopakowi na ratunek z własną ekipą. Przeczuwając, że Drago uprowadził Czkawkę, postanawia porwać Ereta i zmusić go do współpracy, zrzucając go z wysokości i łapiąc tuż nad ziemią. Jeźdźcy trafiają do obozu Drago, gdzie szybko zostają odkryci. Astrid podejmuje walkę, jednak bez wsparcia kończy związana przed obliczem szaleńca, gdzie szybko orientuje się, że Czkawka jednak nie został porwany. Nie widząc innego wyjścia usiłuje nastraszyć Drago potęgą Berk, licząc, że przynajmniej nie zrobi on krzywdy jej przyjaciołom, których wciągnęła do misji. Kończy to się fiaskiem i jest przyczyną ataku Drago na Berk, który uznał groźby jako rzucone wyzwanie. Później Astrid pojawia się dopiero podczas bitwy w obronie Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie poznaje Valkę, matkę Czkawki. Wichura, podobnie jak pozostałe smoki, po śmierci alfy zostają zmuszone do posłuszeństwa Oszołomostrachowi Drago. Wówczas Astrid zostaje pozbawiona swojego wierzchowca. Po śmierci Stoicka razem z Czkawką, Valką i Pyskaczem opłakuje wodza i bierze udział w jego pogrzebie. Potem wszyscy razem wracają na Berk na grzbietach nieposłusznych nikomu małych Szponiaków. Podczas walki Czkawki i Szczerbatka przeciwko Drago i jego Oszołomostrachowi, Astrid dopinguje swojego partnera. Po zwycięskiej bitwie Czkawka całuje ją. Po mianowaniu Czkawki wodzem Wandali na wyspie odbywa się smoczy wyścig, podczas którego Astrid walczy sama przeciwko pozostałym jeźdźcom. Jednak po wystrzeleniu czarnej owcy do zabawy dołącza się wódz, który pomaga wygrać swojej partnerce. Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|Abordaż statku łowcówJako jedna z najbardziej wprawnych wojowniczek oraz Smoczych Jeźdźców, zaraz po Czkawce, dziewczyna walczy u boku swojego partnera, gdy cała drużyna usiłuje uwolnić smoki przetrzymywane na statku łowców smoków. Po powrocie na wyspę Berk, Pyskacz Gbur usiłuje namówić dziewczynę oraz Czkawkę do wzięcia ślubu. Astrid reaguje na ten pomysł niemal z oburzeniem, dobitnie stwierdzając, że jest na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, i odchodząc od stołu. Kilka godzin później dziewczyna przylatuje na grzbiecie Wichury na klif, na którym siedzi zamyślony Czkawka. Para odbywa rozmowę, podczas której znów, przelotnie, pada temat małżeństwa, jednak głównym tematem poruszonym podczas dyskusji jest istnienie Ukrytego Świata. Astrid nie podoba się pomysł Czkawki, który chce przenieść do niego wszystkich ludzi i smoki z Berk - twierdzi, że nie jest to żadne rozwiązanie. Pod koniec rozmowy, dla rozładowania atmosfery, Astrid znów nawiązuje do małżeństwa i zwraca uwagę, że Sączysmarkowi chyba podoba się Valka - na co Czkawka reaguje z udawanym oburzeniem. Oboje śledzą Szczerbatka, który niespodziewanie samodzielnie pobiegł do lasu. Gdy odkrywają biała smoczycę, a ona zauważa ich obecność, Astrid odpycha Czkawkę z miejsca, w które dzika smoczyca chwilę później strzela potężnym pociskiem. To właśnie Astrid wymyśla nazwę dla tego gatunku - Biała Furia. Astrid jest rozbawiona faktem, że Szczerbatek się zakochał; uważa też, że jest to słodkie. Dziewczyna bierze udział w walce z Grimmelem Gnębicielem, który wdarł się do domu Czkawki, nieświadom obecności reszty Jeźdźców. Jakiś czas później, podczas ucieczki berkian na zachód, Astrid zauważa na niebie towarzyszącą im Białą Furię. Po osiedleniu się na Nowym Berk, Astrid powstrzymuje się od komentowania kolejnych decyzji i pomysłów Czkawki jako wodza, zauważając jedynie, że są one bardzo typowe dla chłopaka. Wciąż jednak go wspiera, gdyż wręcza mu książkę zawierającą informację na temat Ukrytego Świata, którą najwyraźniej ocaliła z płonącego domu Czkawki. thumb|left|Budowa nowego ogonaAstrid jest zaskoczona, widząc Czkawkę budującego dla Szczerbatka nową protezę ogona, pozwalającą smokowi samodzielnie latać. Pomaga chłopakowi, wymownie obserwując jego pracę i przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówiąc. W końcu przyznaje, że nie poznaje go, bo daje swojemu przyjacielowi wolny wybór - Czkawka jednak nie traktuje jej słów poważnie i nie przyjmuje ich do wiadomości. Ku oburzeniu Astrid stwierdza szczerze, że to tylko do czasu, aż poderwie smoczycę. Po nieudanej próbie pojmania Grimmela Gnębiciela, która odbyła się pod nieobecność Szczerbatka, Czkawka w obliczu mieszkańców wioski traci pewność siebie i odchodzi, by przemyśleć pewne sprawy. Astrid i Valka odbywają wówczas szczerą rozmowę, podczas której Astrid zauważa, że Czkawka czuje się nikim bez swojego smoka; matka wodza z kolei zwraca dziewczynie uwagę, że powinna uświadomić partnerowi siłę płynącą z ich związku. Astrid nakłania Czkawkę, by wsiadł na Wichurę i by razem poszukali Szczerbatka. thumb|Wśród [[Ognioglista|Ognioglist w Ukrytym Świecie]]Po długim i bezowocnym locie w końcu trafiają do ogromnej wyrwy w oceanie, wewnątrz której smoczyca wlatuje. Przyjaciele odkrywają Ukryty Świat - w ten sposób Astrid i Czkawka stali się pierwszymi i jedynymi ludźmi, którzy kiedykolwiek zobaczyli to miejsce na własne oczy i uszli z życiem. Z zachwytem obserwują kolejne jaskinie i wytwory natury składające się na Ukryty Świat. W końcu lądują nieopodal wielkiego klejnotu, stanowiącego serce kryjówki - tam Czkawka zauważa Szczerbatka, który u boku swojej ukochanej lata radośnie w stadach dzikich smoków, by na samym końcu zająć miejsce na szczycie wielkiego klejnotu jako alfa i król Ukrytego Świata. Astrid jest zachwycona tym widokiem oraz faktem, że Szczerbatek jest królem, jednak widząc smutek na twarzy Czkawki zaczyna mu współczuć. Chwilę później zostają odkryci przez Gruchotnika i są zmuszeni uciec. Na szczęście Szczerbatek i Wichura przybywają swoim jeźdźcom na ratunek i bezpiecznie wyprowadzają ich na powierzchnię. thumb|left|Rozmowa Astrid i [[Czkawka|Czkawki]]Krótko po powrocie na Nowe Berk, Szczerbatek i podążająca za nim Biała Furia zostają porwani przez Grimmela, co zupełnie załamuje Czkawkę. Astrid odbywa z nim wówczas szczerą rozmowę, podczas której po raz pierwszy w całej ich znajomości przyznaje, że to, kim dziś jest, zawdzięcza właśnie Czkawce. Uświadamia mu jednocześnie, że pokochała go za to, jaki był te sześć lat temu, i radzi, że powinien pozostać sobą. W końcu Czkawka postanawia zrobić "coś bardzo głupiego", po czym z wdzięcznością całuje dziewczynę w policzek. Razem szybują na własnych skrzydłach na czele reszty jeźdźców, by dostać się na statki łowców i odebrać zabrane smoki. Gdy smoki odchodzą do Ukrytego Świat, Astrid żegna się z Wichurą, zdejmując jej siodło i przytulając się do jej nosa, płaczliwym tonem wymawiając imię smoczycy. Krótko po odejściu smoków Astrid i Czkawka biorą ślub, który zostaje przyjęty przez mieszkańców wioski z ogromnym wzruszeniem. Po zawarciu związku małżeńskiego para stoi nieopodal miejsca, z którego odleciały smoki, i z mieszaniną smutku i szczęścia wpatrują się w horyzont, napawając własnym towarzystwem. thumb|Astrid z dziećmiWiele lat później para żegluje po oceanie z dwójką swoich dzieci - córką Zephyr i synem Nuffinkiem. Gdy trafiają na Szczerbatka, który ląduje na statku i bada podejrzanych intruzów, Astrid przytula przerażone dzieci, uspokajając je i jednocześnie obserwując na wpół dzikiego smoka, któremu zajmuje dłuższą chwilę, by rozpoznać dawnego jeźdźca. W epilogu Astrid ponownie dosiada Wichury, zabierając na jej grzbiet także swoje dzieci; wszyscy razem odbywają wspólny lot. Relacje Czkawka Haddock W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka Astrid z początku nie zachowuje się wrogo w stosunku do Czkawki. Podczas smoczego szkolenia, w przeciwieństwie do innych wikingów, nie naśmiewa się z niego i go nie poniża, lecz jest po prostu nim wyraźnie zniesmaczona. Na podsumowaniu lekcji walk ze smokami czyni rzeczowe uwagi, w przeciwieństwie do Sączysmarka czy bliźniaków, którzy są po prostu złośliwi i niemili. Nawet jeśli czasem współczuje mu jego losu, nie okazuje tego i nie staje w jego obronie. Nie pozwala mu też że sobą flirtować, chociaż z całej młodzieży to ona najbardziej interesuje się poczynaniami Czkawki. Jako jedyna zauważa fakt, że uciekł z ogniska Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka, Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid jest w szoku, jednak bardzo prędko zaczyna być zazdrosna i przestaje żywić do niego jakąkolwiek sympatię. Nie akceptuje tego, że chłopak, który zwykł być największą niezdarą wśród całego plemienia, odbiera jej popularność i szacunek, na które tak długo pracowała. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie szkolenia to Czkawka, a nie ona, zostaje wybrany, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Od dłuższego czasu śledząc go, znajduje w końcu drogę do zatoczki i tam próbuje wydusić z niego prawdę. Gdy wyraźnie widzi, że chłopak kłamie, z wściekłości go uderza. Rozwściecza to ukrytego w krzakach Szczerbatka i tak dziewczyna poznaje tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka bezskutecznie próbuje ją powstrzymać, aż w końcu dokonuje tego Szczerbatek, porywając dziewczynę i wypuszczając na czubku wysokiego drzewa. Astrid jest wściekła i nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń Czkawki, aż w końcu ten prosi ją, aby chociaż mógł jej pokazać, dlaczego ukrywał Szczerbatka. Dziewczyna, wiedząc, że i tak nie zeszłaby sama z drzewa, niechętnie się zgadza. Obrażona siada na Szczerbatku i nakazuje Czkawce, aby ten odstawił ją na ziemię. Szczerbatek jednak wykorzystuje tą okazję, aby zrobić na złość brutalnej dziewczynie i porywa ich na szalony lot, który kończy dopiero, gdy ta, przerażona, przeprasza Czkawkę i smoka. Wtedy zadowolony z efektów Szczerbatek zwalnia i zabiera oboje na spokojny, romantyczny lot między pięknymi chmurami. Podczas niego zachwycona Astrid powoli zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki oraz przyjaźń z nimi. Mimo, że nadal do końca nie ufa Szczerbatkowi, nie chce już go zabić. W ramach zadośćuczynienia dla Czkawki przytula go i nie przerywa mu, kiedy mówi. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Astrid zauważa, jakim uczuciem chłopak darzy Szczerbatka i zaczyna podziwiać jego wrażliwość i czułość. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce, Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka w policzek i ucieka. thumb|Pierwszy pocałunek Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Gdy smok atakuje Czkawkę, Astrid wbiega na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego gada i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która ma na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, z której Czkawka ledwo uchodzi z życiem, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W Prezencie Nocnej Furii, podczas święta Snoggletoga, wszystkie smoki uciekają z Berk. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znajduje wśród nich Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć i całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna przekornie drażnić Czkawkę. Razem z nim cieszy się z powrotu Nocnej Furii. Ich relacja nie zostaje znacząco rozwinięta w pierwszych sezonach serialu. Pozostają na stopie przyjacielskiej, choć za wyjątek można uznać odcinek Festiwal Roztopów, w którym chłopak specjalnie przegrywa wyścig z Sączysmarkiem. Dostaje za to później całusa od Astrid, według której fantastycznie umie przegrywać, ale jest marnym zwycięzcą. Przez cały czas wyraźnie jednak widać, że dziewczyna bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem, wspiera go i pomaga realizować nawet te najbardziej szalone pomysły, choć nie bez oporów. Chłopak ufa jej i często powierza jej zadania, których sam nie może wykonać. W kontynuacji serialu ich relacja ulega powolnym zmianom. W jednym z odcinków Astrid w rozmowie z Heatherą wyraźnie zaznacza, że ona i Czkawka są tylko przyjaciółmi, jednak dziewczyna zauważa zażyłość między nimi. Astrid bardzo ciężko przeżywa fakt, że na prośbę przyjaciółki musi okłamywać chłopaka i ukrywać przed nim prawdę o jej działaniach. Kiedy wszystko wychodzi na jaw, jest jej przykro i ma świadomość, że go zawiodła. Czkawka jednak szybko jej wybacza i zapomina o całej sprawie. W odcinku Ostatni smok na świecie Czkawka wyznaje umierającej Astrid, że nie wyobraża sobie bez niej życia, a kiedy dziewczyna wraca do zdrowia, mówi mu to samo. thumb|left|Pocałunek Czkawki i Astrid W odcinku Na ślepo Astrid zostaje oślepiona, a Czkawka próbuje się nią opiekować. Kiedy ta zaczyna kwestionować dalszy sens bycia jeźdźcem, zapewnia ją, że nie opuści jej bez względu na wszystko i próbuje pocałować, jednak przerywa mu pojawienie się Potrójnego Ciosa. Gdy jest już po wszystkim i dziewczyna odzyskuje wzrok, w rozmowie z Czkawką przyznaje, że wcześniej w lesie wyczuła jego intencje. Czkawka potwierdza, że już dawno chciał to zrobić i dużo o tym myślał, ale czekał na idealny moment. Razem uznają, że obecny moment jest wystarczająco idealny i dochodzi do pocałunku. Od tego momentu nieoficjalnie są razem, choć nie wyznają sobie miłości wprost. Ustalają, że nowy stan rzeczy nie może wpływać na ich dotychczasowe zachowanie i w odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 1) decydują się nie mówić innym, że zostali parą. Czkawce jest wszystko jedno, ale dla Astrid ich relacja jest na tyle wyjątkowa, że chce dzielić ten czas tylko z nim. Mimo to odcinek później Viggo bez problemu wszystkiego się domyśla i nie waha się użyć dziewczyny jako karty przetargowej. Czkawka poświęca Smocze Oko w imię miłości, a kiedy ukochana przeprasza go, że na to pozwoliła, prosi ją tylko, żeby nigdy nie przestała mu mówić, co myśli. Para całuje się, czego świadkami staje się reszta przyjaciół, którzy reagują bardzo entuzjastycznie. W odcinku W potrzasku młodzi szykują się do zaręczyn, ale Astrid boryka się z poważnym problemem - powinni wymienić się podarunkami, a ona nie ma nic, co mogłaby ofiarować Czkawce. Gdy ten podejmuje próby porozmawiania z nią - z oczywistym zamiarem oficjalnego oświadczenia się - dziewczyna zawsze znajduje sposób, żeby przerwać i uciec od tematu. Nawet pomoc Śledzika i bliźniaków ani pobyt na targach na nic się nie zdają - Astrid czuje się okropnie, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, którą mogłaby dać ukochanemu. Czuje się niepotrzebna. Kiedy jednak po rozwiązaniu kłopotów związanych z Piaskową Zjawą znów próbuje uciec, Czkawka zatrzymuje ją i w końcu wręcza jej swój podarunek - naszyjnik, który niegdyś Stoick podarował Valce w dniu ich zaręczyn. Dodaje - jak to zwykle on, ostrożnie i delikatnie - że Astrid zawszy była częścią jego rodziny, i ma nadzieję, że zawsze będzie. Dziewczyna dziękuje i zawstydzona przyznaje, że nie ma żadnego prezentu. Czkawka zdecydowanie zaprzecza - oznajmia, że dała mu już najlepszy prezent: siebie. Wzruszona Astrid przytula go mocno. Od tego momentu są zaręczeni. W odcinku Początek końca para wybiera się razem na odległą wyspę po składniki potrzebne Czkawce do jego projektu. Ich przyjaciele zaczynają zauważać, że Astrid i Czkawka spędzają ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu, odstawiając inne znajomości na boczny tor. Tymczasem na wyspie zakochani rozmawiają i oglądają zachód słońca. Astrid przyznaje, że kocha w Czkawce to, jaki jest wrażliwy. Udają się też na wspólny lot w świetle księżyca. Po powrocie zastają jednak Koniec Świata podbity przez Lotników i uświadamiają sobie, że mimo zakochania powinni równicześnie twardo stąpać po ziemi i brać pod uwagę zarówno bezpieczeństwo, jak i relacje z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy przygotowują się do wojny z najeźdźcami, Astrid martwi się o Czkawkę, który nie chce zgodzić się z metodami ojca i nie zamierza zabijać Paszczogonów. Próbuje z nim porozmawiać, jednak chłopak jest nieugięty i znajduje własny sposób na walkę z Lotnikami. W odcinku Mi Amore na widok czułości okazywanych sobie nawzajem przez zakochanych Malę i Dagura jeźdźcy zwracają uwagę, że Czkawka i Astrid zachowują się zupełnie inaczej. Haddock bez skrępowania tłumaczy, że to przez bardziej przyjacielską relację, jaką ze sobą mają, jednak po Astrid widać, że widząc zachowanie gości zaczyna czuć się nieco zaniedbana przez narzeczonego. Celowo zakłada naszyjnik zaręczynowy i swoim zachowaniem wyraźnie sugeruje Czkawce, że chce być przez niego dostrzeżona i doceniona, jednak ten bardziej przejmuje się smokami i soczewkami do Smoczego Oka. W końcu Astrid otwarcie przyznaje, że ma dosyć jego braku zaangażowania w związek i oddaje mu naszyjnik. Chłopak czuje się zagubiony i przybity tą sytuacją, nie potrafi skupić się na kierowaniu akcją ratowania Zbrojoskrzydłego. Astrid zauważa to i ostatecznie decyduje się zażegnać konflikt, ściskając jego dłoń i oznajmiając mu, że stoi po jego stronie. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata dziewczyna przeprasza za swoje zachowanie, jednak Czkawka przyznaje, że miała rację. Oznajmia jej, że od zawsze była dla niego wsparciem, bez którego niczego by nie zrobił. Zwraca jej naszyjnik, mówiąc jednocześnie, że ją kocha. Zarumieniona dziewczyna przyjmuje podarunek i stwierdza, że nie muszą być jak Mala i Dagur, jednak chłopak przerywa jej pocałunkiem. thumb|right|Pocałunek Astrid i Czkawki W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Astrid oraz Czkawka są już oficjalnie parą, a Stoick nazywa ją "swoją przyszłą synową". Na nowo odkrytej wyspie Astrid przytula Czkawkę i pociesza go. Widać, że już nie wstydzi się uczucia do niego. Stara się go wspierać i być przy nim, jednak potrafi odpuścić, kiedy zachodzi taka konieczność. Podoba jej się śmiałość chłopaka i to, że czasem on wykonuje pierwszy krok, co dotychczas robiła tylko ona. Ma do niego duży szacunek. Niejednokrotnie okazuje mu, że jest dla niej ważny i zasługuje na znacznie więcej, niż mu się wydaje. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Astrid stanowi nieustające wsparcie dla swojego partnera i wodza Berk. Jako jedna z najlepszych wojowniczek walczy u jego boku, niejednokrotnie chroniąc go przed atakiem nieprzyjaciela. Poza polem walki pozostają parą, która doskonale się ze sobą dogaduje i potrafi szczerze rozmawiać na różne tematy, także takie, które swego czasu budziły w nich zakłopotanie - jak na przykład małżeństwo. Czkawka wciąż wydaje się jednak nieco bardziej powściągliwy i mniej skory do wyrażania własnego zdania. Co istotne, dziewczyna stara się jednocześnie udzielać Czkawce wsparcia psychicznego, jako że ten wciąż poddawany jest próbom i często wątpi we własne możliwości, oraz udzielać mu szczerych uwag, mających uświadomić mu pewne bolesne prawdy. To właśnie Astrid uświadamia Czkawce, że tworząc nowy ogon dla Szczerbatka, dał mu wolny wybór i smok równie dobrze może już nie powrócić do ludzi. Gdy jednak Czkawka jest zdruzgotany po nieudanym ataku na siedzibę Grimmela Gnębiciela, a w dodatku wciąż pozbawiony swojego smoka, Astrid bardzo chce coś dla niego zrobić. W końcu postanawia pomóc mu odnaleźć przyjaciela. thumbPo porwaniu dwóch Furii przez Grimmela Astrid odbywa ze swoim partnerem bardzo szczerą rozmowę, podczas której odwołuje się do charakteru chłopaka sprzed sześciu lat, gdy po raz pierwszy wytresował smoka. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że to, kim dziś jest, zawdzięcza właśnie Czkawce, i że uwierzyła w chłopaka właśnie wtedy, gdy ten odważył się sprzeciwić temu, w co od wieków wierzyło ich plemię, i wytresował smoka. Przekonuje Czkawkę, by nie przestawał być sobą i powrócił do sposobu myślenia, który wówczas mu towarzyszył. Zwieńczeniem długiego dotychczasowego związku tych dwojga jest ślub, na który Czkawka i Astrid decydują się już po odejściu smoków. Razem stanowią szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Ich związek owocuje przyjściem na świat dwójki dzieci - córki Zephyr i syna Nuffinka. Wichura Początki ich znajomości sięgają czasu smoczego szkolenia, kiedy zadaniem Astrid i pozostałych uczniów było zaatakowanie Śmiertnika Zębacza, uwięzionego na Smoczej Arenie. Z całej siły uderza w nią tarczą nabitą na topór, a ranna smoczyca ucieka do klatki. Astrid jest wówczas przekonana co do słuszności wrogości wobec smoków i nie darzy ich ani krztyną współczucia. thumb|Astrid na grzbiecie wytresowanej smoczycyJednak poznawszy tajemnicę Czkawki, pragnie pomóc przyjacielowi odzyskać Szczerbatka i pokonać gigantycznego smoka zagrażającego pośrednio Berk, i przekonana do przyjaznej natury smoków, dosiada Wichury po raz pierwszy (wówczas smoczyca nie miała jeszcze imienia). Dziewczyna pierwszy raz dosiada smoczycy podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ich dobranie się nie było przypadkowe, podobnie zresztą jak w przypadku pozostałej młodzieży i dosiadanych przez nich smoków, którzy dopasowali się wyglądem oraz charakterem. Zębacze uważa się za najpiękniejszy gatunek, Astrid zaś za najbardziej atrakcyjną wśród młodzieży Wandali. Tak samo jak Astrid, Wichura mimo swojej urody jest niezwykle niebezpieczną smoczycą i ma swoją godność, której zaciekle broni. Od czasu walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią Astrid nawiązuje głęboką więź ze swoją smoczycą, którą kocha i która jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. W krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii Astrid bardzo dobrze czuje się w towarzystwie swojej smoczycy, często ją obejmuje, a Wichura sama pochyla się, domagając pieszczot. I nawet, gdy zew natury zmusza Wichurę do ucieczki wraz z innymi smokami, tuż przed odlotem odwraca się ona w stronę swojej jeźdźczyni jakby w przepraszającym i pożegnalnym geście. Choć nie mamy okazji zbyt dogłębnie obserwować rozwoju więzi między Astrid a jej smoczycą, jest ona niewątpliwie niezwykle głęboka. Dziewczyna w wielu odcinkach udowadnia, że jest gotowa za nią zginąć (w odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia naraziła własne życie zdobywając truciznę Ślizgochlasta niezbędną do sporządzenia antidotum dla smoczycy), Wichura tymczasem jest bardzo opiekuńcza i empatyczna, zawsze starając się pocieszyć dziewczynę, gdy wyczuwa u niej smutek. Smoczyca jest jedną z niewielu, która zna uroczą i delikatną stronę charakteru Astrid, tak jak Astrid jest jedyną, która zna słabe punkty Wichury. Ulubiony czuły gest tej dwójki to stykanie się nosem i pyskiem, gdy Astrid próbuje utrzymać wielki łeb Wichury w swoich dłoniach. Astrid i Wichura wykazują się niemal doskonałą koordynacją oraz czytaniem własnych myśli podczas lotu. Zdarzają się jednak sytuacje, w których Astrid błędnie odczytuje intencje smoczycy, lub gdy musi wydawać komendy na głos, by smoczyca wykonała pożądany manewr. thumb|left|Powrót Wichury po wojnie z DragoW filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, Astrid i Wichura działają razem, aby zwyciężyć wyścigi smoków - co dzięki doskonałej koordynacji ich dwóch udaje się. Gdy zostają schwytane przez ludzi Ereta, Astrid jest gotowa walczyć drewnianym patykiem w obronie pojmanej profesjonalnym sprzętem łowieckim Wichury. Gdy ją uwalnia, nakazuje jej natychmiast uciekać, choć jej samej ledwie udaje się zdążyć wskoczyć na grzbiet smoczycy. Gdy Wichura zostaje uśpiona zatrutą strzałką na pokładzie statku Drago, Astrid próbuje się uwolnić z więzów, by ją uratować. Z kolei po zakończeniu bitwy o Berk z Drago i jego Oszołomostrachem, gdy wszystkie smoki zostają uwolnione spod kontroli wrogiego smoka i wracają do swoich jeźdźców, Astrid jest niezwykle szczęśliwa z powrotu Wichury - nawet smoczyca ma na pysku grymas przywodzący na myśl szeroki uśmiech. Wielokrotnie widać, że Astrid dba także o rozrywkę swojej smoczycy. Pozostawia ją na sam ze Szczerbatkiem, by ci mogli się pobawić. Gdy Wichura porywa Ereta z jego statku, Astrid wydaje komendy typu "puść" oraz "aport", a później powierza jej go do przypilnowania, okreslając go mianem "zabawki dla smoka". W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, nierozłączne niemal przyjaciółki są zmuszone pożegnać się na zawsze. Astrid z ogromnym smutkiem zdejmuje siodło z grzbietu swojej smoczycy i żegna ją, przyciskając swoje czoło do pyska Wichury. Jednak po wielu latach Astrid jako jedyna, poza Czkawką, spotyka swoją smoczycę i ponownie się z nią jednoczy, odbywając wspólny lot. Heathera Relacja Astrid z Heatherą ewoluowała ze skrajnie wrogiej w jedną z najbardziej niezawodnych przyjaźni. Gdy w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1) jeźdźcy odnajdują nieprzytomną Heatherę na plaży, obcą dziewczynę w okolicy Berk, Czkawka okazuje jej troskę i oferuje pomoc, w tym zakwaterowanie. Astrid staje się zazdrosna. Boi się, że dziewczyna odwróci uwagę Czkawki, jak zresztą się dzieje. Chłopak uczy ją latać na smokach, poświęca jej większość swojej uwagi, zaniedbując nawet obietnice dane Astrid. W pewnym momencie Astrid zaczyna podejrzewać Heatherę o szpiegostwo ze względu na jej dziwne zachowanie. Przyłapuje ją, gdy potajemnie czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Jej podejrzenia jednak nie zostają wysłuchane przez Czkawkę, który broni dziewczynę. Od tej pory Heathera i Astrid stają się wrogami. Heathera usiłowała nawet przeciągnąć smoczycę Wichurę na swoją stronę i porwać ją, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Astrid. Dziewczyna śledziła Heatherę i dowiedziała się, że szpieguje ona Wandali Łupieżcom. Od tej chwili nie daje spokoju dziewczynie, chce ją wydać, ona jednak ucieka, porywając Wichurę. Przez cały czas Astrid jest wściekła na Heatherę, ale zaczyna współpracować z nią, gdy dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice zostali porwani. Postanawia pomóc dziewczynie, a także jej rodzicom, przebierając się za Heatherę i tresując dzikiego Koszmara Ponocnika na Arenie Łupieżców. W końcu udaje się jej odzyskać Smoczy Podręcznik i ocalić Heatherę i jej rodziców. Dziewczyny godzą się i zostają przyjaciółkami. thumb|left|Astrid i [[Heathera jako przyjaciółki]]W Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata ich przyjaźń jest jedną z najbardziej rozbudowanych relacji. Ich początkowe umacnianie więzi polegało na wspólnych treningach rzucania toporami, skakaniu głową w dół z klifów i rozmowie o chłopcach, gdzie prowokują siebie nawzajem do wyznań na temat Czkawki, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Heathera, która była jak dotąd zdana na siebie, szybko przywiązuje się do Astrid i oczekuje, że przyjaźń polega na bezwarunkowej, wzajemnej pomocy. Jest dlatego bardzo rozczarowana, kiedy Astrid nie popiera jej planu schwytania Dagura, argumentując to faktem, iż jest on niebezpieczny i naraża życie innych Jeźdźców. Heathera wytyka Astrid, że cała ich przyjaźń to tylko gadanie (co nie jest prawdą). Astrid, pchana wyrzutami sumienia, w końcu zgadza się jej pomóc. Dziewczyny razem pokonują w walce wielu większych od siebie mężczyzn. Heathera chce zabić Dagura, ale gdy dowiaduje się, że są rodzeństwem, zrozpaczona ucieka. Pomimo zachęty Astrid, Heathera nie chciała zostać na Końcu Świata, ale podziękowała Astrid, bo "miło było mieć przyjaciółkę". Astrid było bardzo smutno, gdy Heathera odleciała. Dziewczyny ponownie się spotykają podczas potyczek z Łowcami, po których stronie stanęła brunetka. Dochodzi między nimi do paru przepychanek, jednak ani razu żadna z nich nie zadała sobie widocznych obrażeń. Później okazuje się, że Heathera jest podwójną agentką, w czym pomaga jej Astrid. Dziewczyny wielokrotnie spotykają się potajemnie i ustalają dalsze plany działania. Astrid była nawet gotowa okłamać Jeźdźców byle tylko zapewnić Heatherze bezpieczeństwo, chociaż zrobiła to z niechęcią i wciąż próbowała ją przekonać, żeby powiedziały chociaż Czkawce. Gdy prawda wychodzi na jaw, Astrid wielokrotnie opowiada Czkawce o swych obawach co do bezpieczeństwa Heathery. Gdy Viggo odkrył, że Heathera ich zdradza i zostaje pojmana jako jeniec, Astrid umiera ze zgryzoty. Nie chce sobie wyobrażać, co teraz czeka jej przyjaciółkę. Gdy Dagur uwalnia Heatherę Astrid jest szczęśliwa. Pozwala Heatherze ponownie odejść. W trzecim sezonie Heathera została Jeźdźcem, co bardzo ucieszyło Astrid. Dziewczyny praktycznie się nie rozdzielają. Siadają razem przy stole, walczą, pocieszają się, plotkują. Astrid zdradza jej sekrety, których nie mówi nawet Czkawce, jak fakt, że dostała strzałą w nogę, by ta nie trafiła Wichury, Heathera natomiast zwierza jej się z obaw, czy aby przypadkiem nie jest tak szurnięta jak jej brat. Heathera mówiąc coś do Jeźdźców prawie zawsze kieruje swój wzrok na Astrid, której ufa najbardziej. Namawia ją też do wyznania uczuć Czkawce, na co Astrid ze śmiechem stwierdza, że Heathera powinna powiedzieć to samo Śledzikowi. Ich więź jest niczym siostrzana miłość, co Heathera niezwykle sobie ceni. Sączysmark Jorgenson Astrid podoba się Sączysmarkowi - chłopak często zaleca się do niej. Ta jednak od zawsze, zanim jeszcze została dziewczyną Czkawki, odrzuca zaloty Sączysmarka, którego zachowanie ją denerwuje. Często się kłócą i nie dogadują. Kilkakrotnie zdarzyło się, że przez swoją bezmyślność i butę Sączysmark stworzył sytuacje bezpośrednio zagrażające życiu i zdrowiu Astrid - raz, przez zderzenie w powietrzu, złamał jej rękę (Świt jeźdźców smoków), innym razem, również w wyniku zderzenia, pozbawił ją przytomności i zrzucił z grzbietu smoka, przez co dziewczyna omal nie zginęła (Wyrzutki (część 1)). Z biegiem lat wykształciła się między nimi specyficzna przyjaźń, polegająca głównie na drażnieniu się i dogryzaniu sobie nawzajem. W krytycznych sytuacjach jedno martwi się jednak o drugiego niczym brat o siostrę. Astrid uparcie nie chciała puścić Sączysmarka samotnie na walkę ze skrzydłooolbrzymem, a Sączysmark umierał ze zdenerwowania tak samo jak Czkawka, gdy Astrid zachorowała. Mają swój własny sposób na pocieszanie jedno drugiego. Astrid zawsze stara się unikać słów, które mogą zachwiać męską dumą chłopaka, podczas gdy on pozwala sobą rzucać, by ta wyładowała frustrację. W drugiej części filmu są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mieczyk Thorston Astrid nieczęsto ma do czynienia sam na sam z Mieczykiem. W większości jest nim zniecierpliwiona lub obojętna wobec jego zachowań, na jego często wyrwane z kontekstu wypowiedzi reaguje z pobłażaniem lub zdziwieniem. Bywa, że jego wybryki doprowadzają ją do złości, wiedząc jednak, że ten nie traktuje jej zbyt poważnie, raczej nie stara się przywoływać go do porządku i zazwyczaj nie przejmuje się jego wypowiedziami czy wygłupami. W razie konieczności potrafi jednak z nim współpracować, tak jak w odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 2), w którym zostają sami na wyspie i muszą działać zgodnie, by odeprzeć atak Łowców Smoków. Choć początkowo jest sceptyczna wobec jego pomysłów, potrafi poznać się na tych dobrych i je przyjąć. Szpadka Thorston Astrid niezbyt często ma do czynienia sam na sam ze Szpadką, podobnie jak z jej bratem. Również momentami nie ma do niej cierpliwości, zwłaszcza gdy ta występuje w duecie z Mieczykiem, jednak jako że dziewczyna jest nieco rozważniejsza niż jej bliźniak i częściej wykazuje się silnym charakterem, Astrid nieraz potrafi nawiązać z nią lepsze porozumienie niż z Mieczykiem. W odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 2) Szpadka nawet wbrew bratu zdecydowała się wypomnieć Astrid jej brak szacunku do nich i ciągłe traktowanie ich z góry, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do pogodzenia się i poprawy ich relacji. W odcinku W potrzasku ponownie postawiła się wojowniczce i opanowała ją, gdy ta, zła na Mieczyka, że niepoważnie podchodzi do sprawy zaginięcia Czkawki, zaczęła się na nim wyżywać. Szpadka potrafi też wykazać empatię wobec Astrid, tak jak w odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia, gdy jeźdźcy byli przekonani, że Wichura umiera zatruta przez jad Ślizgochlasta. Gdy Astrid zaczęła płakać, Mieczyk zaczął niedelikatnie zwracać na to uwagę, podczas gdy jego siostra położyła dłoń na ramieniu koleżanki i wyraźnie zasugerowała mu, żeby przestał. Śledzik Ingerman Astrid i Śledzik to dobrzy przyjaciele, ufający sobie nawzajem i chętni do pomocy. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę z rozległej wiedzy Śledzika i uwzględnia jego uwagi na temat smoczych zachowań oraz prawdopodobnych konsekwencji różnych działań. Jeśli chłopak się naraża, wybierając się gdzieś samotnie, Astrid jest gotowa ruszyć za nim. Ceni sobie też jego porady w kwestii swojego związku z Czkawką. Stoick Ważki Nieznane są relacje tych dwojga sprzed momentu, gdy Astrid i Czkawka stali się parą i stanęli na czele Smoczej Akademii. Stoick bardzo ceni dziewczynę i uważa ją za godną i wspaniałą partnerkę dla jego syna. Sporadycznie Stoick udziela Astrid wsparcia i wskazówek, między innymi w odcinku Drużyna Astrid, gdy jej dom zostaje zniszczony przez atak Dagura, a ją samą przez długi czas dręczą wyrzuty sumienia. Stoick doradza jej wówczas, by nie trzymała bólu oraz złości w sobie. Uważa ją też za dobrą wojowniczkę i na tej płaszczyźnie rozumie się z nią lepiej niż z Czkawką, który nie podziela ich wojennych zapędów, co widać w odcinku The Wings of War (część 2). Z kolei podczas wyścigów smoków Stoick zagorzale kibicuje dziewczynie, będąc jednocześnie dumnym ze swojej "przyszłej synowej". Po tych samych wyścigach, zanim Astrid wyrusza w ślad za Czkawką, Stoick zatrzymuje ją i odbywa z nią poważną rozmowę na osobności. Mężczyzna przyznaje wówczas, że Astrid doskonale nadawałaby się na wodza, ponieważ posiada wszystkie potrzebne do tego tytułu cechy. W końcu przyznaje, że on i Valka zawsze chcieli mieć córkę, a Astrid właśnie za nią uważa Dragonvine. Na pogrzebie Stoicka z twarzy Astrid, jak i wszystkich pozostałych uczestników ceremonii, można wyczytać smutek. Valka Matka Czkawki, podobnie jak Stoick, uważa Astrid za godną partnerkę dla swojego syna. Ceni dziewczynę i ufa jej, wyrobiła też z nią głęboką, częściowo matczyną więź; ma z nią również nić porozumienia typową dla zaprzyjaźnionych i zaufanych kobiet. Ona również, podobnie jak Stoick, przyznaje, że uważa Astrid niemal za swoją córkę''Dragonvine. Finn Hofferson thumb|[[Finn Hofferson]]Wujek Astrid został zaatakowany przez Marazmora, kiedy ta miała zaledwie kilka lat (historia miała miejsce 10 lat przed fabułą pierwszego filmu). Wyspę Berk zaatakował wówczas straszliwy, świecący smok, z którym postanowił zmierzyć się Finn Hofferson. Jednak kiedy stanął przed smokiem, został sparaliżowany. Wszyscy myśleli, że Finn zginął ze strachu i z tego powodu nad nazwiskiem rodu zawisło określenie: "tchórzliwi". Astrid postanowiła pomścić tę klątwę. Dziesięć lat później (w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu), kiedy smok ponownie nawiedził Berk, dziewczyna, z pomocą przyjaciół, przegoniła z dala od wyspy i tym samym uwolniła swoje nazwisko spod hańby. Na początku szóstego odcinka drugiego sezonu widzimy, że gdy pojawia się Marazmor, mała Astrid chce walczyć ze smokiem, jednak jej wujek Finn jej na to nie pozwala i mówi, że ta walka nie jest dla niej. Rodzice W odcinku ''Drużyna Astrid dowiadujemy się, ze Astrid ma oboje rodziców, jednak nigdy ich nie poznajemy. Kiedy dziewczyna odkrywa, że jej dom został zniszczony, natychmiast pragnie się dowiedzieć, czy jej rodzice ucierpieli. Z ulgą przyjmuje wiadomość, że nic im się nie stało, gdyż podczas ataku nie było ich w domu. Poza tym nie wiadomo, jakie relacje Astrid ma ze swoimi rodzicami - raczej nie są zbyt bliskie, ponieważ jak dotąd nigdy o nich nie wspomina. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Astrid nie pojawia się w książkach ani w pierwotnym scenariuszu filmu. Jej postać prawdopodobnie opiera się na książkowej postaci, dziewczynce o imieniu Kamikazia. * Jest okropną kucharką, czego dowiadujemy się z krótkometrażówki ''Prezent Nocnej Furii. * Mimo tego, że była najlepszą uczennicą Pyskacza, nie wygrała ani razu Roztopów. * Oprócz Wichury, wytresowała Koszmara Ponocnika oraz Straszliwca Straszliwego. * Jako pierwsza z Smoczej Akademii wytresowała smoka bez nadzoru Czkawki. * Jako znawca smoków specjalizuje się w klasie ostrej, do której pierwotnie zaliczano Śmiertnika Zębacza, choć po zmianach w klasyfikacji gatunek jej smoka należy do klasy tropicieli. * Jak pozostali jeźdźcy, raczej nie potrafi śpiewać, co widać w odcinku Wiercipieśń. * Astrid – imię żeńskie złożone ze staronorweskich wyrazów áss – "bóg" i fríðr – "piękna" (mogło zatem oznaczać "piękna jak bóg", lub "boskie piękno"). * Jej nazwisko po raz pierwszy padło w odcinku Zemsta. * Nazwisko "Hofferson" jest błędne i oznacza "Syn Hoffera". Prawidłowo powinno brzmieć Hofferdóttir (córka Hoffera). Islandzkie nazwiska - Wikipedia Zobacz też Przypisy en:Astrid Hofferson es:Astrid Hofferson ru:Астрид Хофферсон de:Astrid Hofferson it:Astrid Hofferson pt-br:Astrid Hofferson fr:Astrid Hofferson Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Kategoria:Haddockowie Kategoria:Hoffersonowie